The present invention relates to an electrical box that allows a user to quickly and conveniently connect various electrical components to a main power source.
Conventional electrical boxes are used to connect various electrical components within a room, such as wall receptacles, lights and switches, to a main power cable. However, using conventional electrical boxes to connect such components is tedious and difficult. Typically, a portion of the main power cable insulation is removed to expose three internal wires (i.e. hot, neutral and ground). A portion of the insulation is likewise removed from each electrical component power cable. Each of the wires are stripped, inserted into the electrical box and intertwined. The intertwined, stripped portion of the wires are then covered with electrical tape or twist connectors.
In addition, later installing an additional electrical component such as a secondary light or ceiling fan is particularly difficult in that the tape or twist connectors must be removed to expose the intertwined wires so that the additional electrical component wiring can be coupled therewith. The problem is further exacerbated whenever the electrical box is attached to a wall stud requiring the wall to be cut and later repaired. The present invention provides a uniquely designed electrical box particularly designed to be attached to a ceiling joist in an attic or a floor joist in a basement or crawl space that allows a user to easily interconnect a plurality of electrical components with a main power cable.
Various electrical boxes exist in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,754 issued to Akins discloses a wall mounted junction box for connecting an electrical cable with an electrical fixture. The device includes a housing having a plurality of cable ports thereon. Within the housing are spaced busses each having contact elements to which cable wires are attached. The busses provide electrical connection between various electrical fixtures and a power cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,564 issued to Winter discloses a wall mounted electrical junction box having preset electrical terminals mounted at predetermined locations in the box. Electrical line attachments are provided on the periphery of the box. The box is configured so that various electrical components can be attached thereto while establishing electrical contact with the terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,773 issued to Copp et al. discloses a ceiling box for electrical outlets including a housing having a hanger bracket integrally formed on the upper side thereof The hanger bracket receives an extendable metal rod that is fastened between a pair of spaced parallel ceiling joists.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,951 issued to Comerci et al. discloses an outlet assembly for interconnecting electrical components to flat cable wires behind a wall. A mounting bracket is secured to a wall stud and includes a peripheral frame surrounding a frame opening. A cable tap sub-assembly is attached to the cable. A mounting box is attachable to the peripheral frame and is inserted through an opening in the wall and the mounting opening in the bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,853 issued to Jorgensen discloses a universal ceiling box adapted to interchangeably support a ceiling fan or a light fixture. The box includes a top portion with a side portion extending perpendicularly from the perimeter thereof. A mounting element extends from the side portion to which either ceiling fans or a light fixture are secured. The mounting element includes a first pair of mounting holes having a predetermined diameter for receiving ceiling fan screws and a second pair of mounting holes with a smaller diameter for receiving light fixture screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,418 issued to Deschamps et al. discloses an electrical fixture mounting device for hanging a fan or light from a ceiling. The device includes a box having a closed top, an open bottom and a continuous side wall with slots thereon. A wire is fastened at one end to the box and at the other end to an overhead support structure to suspend the box therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,938 issued to Navazo discloses a box-shaped support member for receiving an electrical conductor tray.
As indicated above, electrical boxes for interconnecting appliance power cables with a main power cable exist. However, they have several disadvantages. Each box requires that the wires be stripped before attaching them to a respective terminal or bus. Furthermore, none of the devices are configured to allow quick and easy connection between a power cable and a plurality of electrical components, especially when a component is later added after initial installation of the original components. Finally, most of the conventional electrical boxes are designed to be mounted within a wall. The present invention provides an electrical box particularly designed to be installed in an attic or crawl space thereby providing easy access thereto. In addition, the box according to the present invention includes radially extending arms each having a set of busses therein that allow a user to easily determine which set of busses are predesignated for a particular type of electrical component. Finally, the present invention provides a unique cable locking means to prevent a cable from being inadvertently detached from the box.
The present invention relates to an electrical box for connecting various electrical components to a main power cable. The box includes a substantially hollow housing that is preferably either T-shaped or cross-shaped. The housing includes a plurality of radially extending arms, each terminating at an end. Received within the housing and positioned adjacent the end of each arm is one or more sets of busses to which electrical cable wires are attached. A power input cable is connected to one set of busses. Each set of busses includes three, vertically staggered bus bars, each having a piercing screw received therein that not only fastens each wire to the bus but also establishes electrical connection therebetween thereby eliminating the need to strip the wires prior to installation. A locking device clamps each cable to the housing thereby preventing the wires from being inadvertently detached from the busses.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electrical box that allows a user to quickly and conveniently connect any one of a plurality of electrical components to a main power cable. It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrical box in which various cable wires can be electrically connected without stripping the wires contained therein. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an electrical box that allows a user to easily align a wire with a designated electrical bus. Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and the appended claims.